<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stronger Than Blood by Kylos_Nostrils_66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896835">Stronger Than Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylos_Nostrils_66/pseuds/Kylos_Nostrils_66'>Kylos_Nostrils_66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylos_Nostrils_66/pseuds/Kylos_Nostrils_66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the planet of Cebith, princess Iduna Skyff lived a less than fantastic story. After her mother's passing, she'd been seen as an object rather than a person. She lived a life of loneliness and fear. She was only receiving affection and care from her older brother, Tarrik. That was until he arrived!</p><p>Kylo Ren: supreme leader, son of Leia Organa and Han Solo. </p><p>On the surface, it seems as though Kylo was drawn to the planet for its abundant natural resources. Resources that would supply his empire and support his desire to control the galaxy. But, as Iduna begins to grow into her own (and obtain new powers), will the truth be revealed? Will Kylo be brought to the light? Will the truth of Iduna's past be revealed? Only time will tell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ooof, I've posted this on almost every possible fanfic site. Anyway enjoy this hot garbage!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her screams echoed through the castle corridors. She had been in labor now for three whole days! Queen Anissa clung to her husband, King Blakean's hand, tightly. </p><p>"You've got this, my love! Just keep pushing!" Blakean whispered sweetly in her ear.</p><p>Anissa cried so loud that she was heard in the farthest reaches of the galaxy. Her face, red with frustration. All she wanted was to welcome her baby girl into the world. The truth was if she had allowed the med droids to help deliver, she would still be alive to live alongside her daughter.</p><p>She looked at her husband, unable to cry tears anymore. "I'm not going to make it. Bring Tarrik to me." </p><p>"No my love you will make it just keep holding on-"</p><p>"Bring him to me!" She wailed. Her husband regretfully obliged. He placed a swift kiss on his wife's forehead and began the trek through the castle to wake their son. His room located in the east wing of the palace was five minutes from the king and queens shared room. He begged the maker to keep his wife alive until he could return. </p><p>Tarrik had been woken by the screaming. He knew what was coming. He dressed swiftly, knowing he would be retrieved by somebody soon. Even at six years of age, he knew how to dress himself quite fashionably (a trait acquired from his mother), putting on his black and red robes. The colors representing death and despair. His father walked in, just as he applied his red face paint. </p><p>The Planet of Cebith was deeply rooted in tradition. Everything. Had. A. Tradition. Death of a family member required red paint to be applied around the eyes and nose in the shape of a mask. Blakean took one look at his son. It took all that he had not to break down at the sight of the red paint. He knew it was coming.</p><p>"Hurry Tarri, we haven't much time," Blakean said, grabbing his sons arm. This would be the last time tarrik would be called by his nickname.</p><p> They ran to the Queen in record time. The Queen was no longer screaming. Her skin turned pale, the only sign of life was her shallow breathing. She opened her eyes and forced a sad smile on her face. Tarrik ran to his mother's side, hugging her gently. His face paint now smudged from his tears. </p><p>"You have a sister!" Anissa whispered excitedly.</p><p>Tarrik kissed his mother's cheek, "I knew it!" Anissa chuckled. "What is her name, mama?"</p><p>"Iduna," she answered, barely able to speak now. Tarrik repeated the name to himself. Saying it so intently: it felt to him like a prayer. A faint cry broke him out of his thoughts. Not from his mother, but from the nursery next door. "Go see her Tarrik, I want to speak to your father."</p><p>With that, he ran to meet his new baby sister. Anissa motioned for her husband to come close. </p><p>"What is it, my love?"</p><p>"Blakean, promise me just this one thing." Anissa's breaths became less and less frequent. "Love her as your own. I'm so- so sorry," she said, taking one final breath.</p><p>"What do you mean, darling? No, no, no, please stay with me!" screamed Blakean. He became hysterical. The midwives tried to calm him but to no avail. He was utterly inconsolable. When he lost her, he lost himself. After that day, he would never be the same.</p><p>Tarrik held his sister close to his chest. He knew what his fathers scream meant. Tears began to fall onto his sister's face. The tears seemed to irritate her sensitive skin. She began to cry once again<br/>
"I'm sorry, Duna. Is it okay if I call you that, sis?" he said softly. Even though he had only met her seconds ago, he already knew he loved her more than anything. He smiled despite the sadness hanging in the air. "I promise I will never hurt you," he said, kissing her forehead. And then for the first time, she opened her eyes. </p><p>Tarrik gasped. She had piercing blue eyes. Impossible!<br/>
You may ask, "Narrator, what's wrong with blue eyes?" well, dear listener Tarrik and Iduna were part of a family that had ruled over Cebith since the beginning. Their father was the thousand times great-grandson of Cebiths first king. The early settlers didn't know that they shared a genetic mutation that would not allow anyone to have blue eyes. No native-born Cebithian had blue eyes. Even if only one of their parents was Cebithian, they could not be born with blue eyes.</p><p>This was precisely the case for Iduna. Her mother came from Cebith's sister planet, Naboo. The first settlers of Cebith were related to the reigning Queen of Naboo.</p><p>But that is all besides the point! The Queen herself had blue eyes, but none of her children had ever had blue eyes. Not Tarrik, nor any of the children she'd lost in the years prior to Iduna birth. Iduna was not Blakeans child. This mutation would cause Iduna to be abused by her father for the rest of her reigning years as a princess of Cebith.</p><p>At the same time, a young boy's life was about to change forever. </p><p> </p><p>General Leia Organa clutched her young son's hand tightly. She was about to say goodbye to her son for the last time. He was to be placed into the care of his Uncle Luke, the finest Jedi master in the entire galaxy. What could possibly go wrong? </p><p>Everything. In a few years, Luke would attempt to kill his nephew Ben. This would cause him to fall into the clutches of the dark side. </p><p>"I thought you said dad would be here to say goodbye!" Ben said, slightly pouting. He didn't want to show his emotional side in front of his uncle. Jedi were always portrayed as such stoic figures. If he was going to be a Jedi, he had to be like them. All he wanted was to be like them. </p><p>"He'll be here soon, honey, I promise!" Leia said, forcing a slight smile. Han was always late nowadays. She always thought it was because the thought of parenthood frightened him. Han Solo, scoundrel, turned dad. Nobody ever believed he would settle down. Let alone have a child. But as fate (or the force) would have it, he was pushed, no, thrown into fatherhood. </p><p>And as if on cue, Han came running to say his goodbyes. Ben's eyes lit up at the sight of his dad. He absolutely adored him. Nobody would have ever expected he would be the one to kill his dad.</p><p>"Hey there, little man! I'm sorry, I'm late!"</p><p>"Again," Leia scoffed.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, whatever. Can I have a moment alone with my kid?" Han asked, ruffling Bens hair.</p><p>Leia looked at look with a look; only twins would understand. Maker knows what conversation they were having with each other.</p><p>Luke turned to make final preparations for their journey. "You have FIVE minutes!" He said, patting Han on his back. </p><p>Han kneeled down to Ben's level, which was unnecessary. Even at ten years old, Ben was at his shoulder level height-wise. Han just like to be able to look up at his son, to see what Ben saw when he looked at him. Ben's eyes began to well with tears.</p><p>"Hey, what's with the sad Sarlacc look?" he queried. Ben chuckled slightly at his dad. Emotions were not Hans strong suit. Though, what he lacked in empathy, he made up for in humor.</p><p>"Dad, I'm frightened. What if I don't pass the trials? What if I let down uncle Luke. If I fail, not only will I fail him, I'll disappoint the entire Skywalker line. I wanna be like grandpa, the Jedi hero who died so we could live."</p><p>Luke and Leia decided they would wait to tell Ben the truth. How do you tell your child that they're related to a murderer? You don't. </p><p>"I don't think I can do it, dad. I'm scared. Jedi are supposed to be fearless, and they don't act on their emotions so what do I do if I'm scared dad I-"</p><p>"Hey, hey kiddo, it's okay, come here!" he consoled. Han brought his son in for a tight hug. A rarity between the two. "You will be the best damn Jedi I can feel it. You just have to believe in yourself, and I'm starting to sound like your mother, aren't I?" he joked. Ben chuckled slightly at his dad. Despite being the worlds biggest mama's boy, Ben always had a soft spot in his heart for his dad. These feelings would disappear later on when supreme leader Snoke seduced him to the dark side.</p><p>"I love you, pops!" Kylo grinned.</p><p>"I know Ben, I know," Han replied awkwardly. "Now go become the best Jedi the galaxy has ever seen!"</p><p>And with that, Ben was off. On his way to begin his training. He and his Uncle streamed through the black abyss of the galaxy. Not knowing that in nineteen (give or take) years, he would meet the Cebithian girl with blue eyes. He would fall in love with the outcasted girl. She would twist his beliefs and shake up his world.</p><p> Dear reader, its time for me to go, for this is Iduna and Kylo's story. Not mine. Who am I? Well, you know me, of course. I'm not allowed to tell you yet. You will find out my identity soon, for I am an integral part if this story. I brought these two together to bring back the balance! My spirit will guide them through their journey to self-discovery. Now enough of my rambling. Please enjoy the lovers' quest to fullfill their destiny.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pistanthrophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy Birthday to our Queeeeeen. It seems like it will be a normal birthday until Kylo shows up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't even know... enjoy???</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pistanthrophobia: the fear of trusting people due to bad experiences </p><p> </p><p>The lucent orange sun peeked through my bedroom window. After embracing its slight warmth and comfort, I sat up groggily. Today was my nineteenth birthday. Yes, another trip around the sun. No, more like another year stuck in hell.</p><p>Don't get me wrong; I love Cebith! We have the most beautiful ocean in all the galaxy, we have the most artistic inhabitants, and we are a neutral planet. Or so I'm told.</p><p>Being honest, I've never been anywhere off the planet. My travels are restricted to just a few miles past my home. Of course, I have gone farther than that, but my father doesn't like that.</p><p>My brother, Tarrik, has, of course, snuck me out a few times. That is when he is not fighting against the First Order. My brother's a pilot for the rebel alliance. He gets to work alongside some of the best fighters in the entire galaxy! He's never really home, which sucks because he's the only person in the universe that genuinely cares about me.</p><p>When our mother passed, he took an oath to take care of me. Now that he's away all the time, it gets a little complicated. He does his best to check in on me daily. But when duty calls, he has to answer it.  So then I'm stuck with the two worst people on the planet. </p><p>Enter Blakean and Sabina. My dad and my stepmother. She was my dad's mistress when he was married to my mother. When she died, a ring appeared on Sabina's finger. And listen, I might not like her, but I've been nothing but kind and cordial to her. And what do I get in return? Nothing! No warmth or kindness, nothing. But it's always been this way, and I guess I'm used to it now.</p><p>I flung myself out of bed and dashed to my closet. I chose a grey and white gown. Tarrik had bought it for me years ago. As to how I can still fit in it, a mystery. I stepped out of the bathroom to gaze upon myself in the full-length mirror next to my bed. "Oh Tarry, you do have the best style," I  mused. I then dashed out of my room to find my brother.</p><p> </p><p>Tarrik had flown in the night before to celebrate my birthday the following day. Cebithians are obsessed with holidays, traditions, and just anything that involves parties and fashion. Unfortunately, as I'm not married, I can't participate in the fashion part. Unmarried women can't expose any part of their bodies from the neck down, except for their hands. Women on Cebith have stringent rules they must follow, and unmarried women have it ten times worse. Not many rules change; we're just seen as burdens until we're married, which is buddshit. Pardon my Huttese. I hate how men can do what they want without being persecuted for it. But that's beside the point.</p><p>Tarrik and I had a long day of nonsense ahead of us. I found him in his old bedroom, reading some old book.  His droid R5-OB aimlessly wandered the room. OB beeped enthusiastically, alerting Tarry of my presence.</p><p>"There's the birthday princess," he greeted. He shot up and came in for a hug. Tarrik had the best hugs. It was as if every fiber of his being was used in every embrace. "What do we want to do first?" he queried.</p><p>I shrugged, "Eat, I suppose, but after that, I have no idea." He laughed.<br/>
"Always thinking of food that mind of yours is, innit."<br/>
"Rude, you know I'm self-conscious about things like that."</p><p>"Aww, come on, it's just a bit of fun, sis! And you have nothing to be self-conscious of; nobody can see anything!" he jeered. And it's true. Nobody had seen my body since I was five. At the age of five, every Cebithian female must hide their body until they are married. Don't ask me why though, I don't have the answers. A lot of these rules have no meaning. </p><p>I had always had trouble with my body. I could never put my finger on it. I wasn't too thin: I had some curves. But everyone around me was thinner, prettier, and married. The average woman is married around seventeen on Cebith. I was nineteen. See the problem?</p><p>We scarfed down our Iktotch toast so fast it made us sick. We had to sit before Tarrik, and I headed for the creek that weaved behind our seaside castle. It was always our spot. It was just past the sightline of the guards so you could go crazy. We created flower crowns out of the Tarisian Roses. These roses were planted many moons ago and were a rarity on our planet. Tarrik and I threw pebbles at old X-Wing remains. Seeing who could break the windows first, an old game we played as children. After we grew bored, we moved the creek. The water softly babbled as we waded through, kicking water at each other just for the hell of it. We talked about his adventures, splashed each other, and ran around until we grew tired. </p><p>We sat at the edge of the creek catching our breath. Tarrik lay down in the grass.<br/>
I twirled in the water to face him " So how are the wedding plans?" I  inquired. He smiled to himself thinking of his soon to be husband. He had to keep his relationship hidden, for father would disown him for it. I'd never even met his fiance, but I could see the love in Tarry's eyes when he spoke of him.</p><p> "Going alright, I suppose, but the First Order seems to love getting in the way of my plans."<br/>
He dodged the rest of my question and changed the subject, "Any idea who dad may have invited to the party?" he asked.</p><p>I leaned back to join him, " Probably a bunch of suitors again" dad had been trying to marry me off for years. But nothing ever really worked out. There was always something that drove them away. Whether it was my crazy parents or me, they never stayed.<br/>
"I do feel that tonight will be different, though," I said, beginning to chatter my teeth. Clouds started to roll in from the east.<br/>
"Oh, think you're getting engaged tonight?" Tarrik questioned, attempting to raise one of his eyebrows. He was always jealous of how I could move them so freely. </p><p>"I don't know," I sighed, " I feel it in my soul, somethings going to change tonight. Also, stop trying the eyebrow thing. It looks stupid." he frowned and playfully shoved me. </p><p>A raindrop fell on my face.  And another. And another.<br/>
"Damn it, R5-OB said there would be no rain today!" Tarrik cursed under his breath; this is why we don't trust droids. We decided it would be best to trek back home. The plethora of ships in the castle's hangar meant guests were arriving for my party. Father had wanted me back before anyone showed up. Too late for that now. He was waiting for me, and he was pissed. </p><p>"I- I'm sorry, dad, we didn't realize an-an-anyone was here." I apologized breathlessly.<br/>
He rolled his eyes at my excuse, "Get inside and change! Your guests are here, ladies!" he snapped.<br/>
My handmaidens gathered around to escort me to my room. To me, they were more like sisters. We were all around the same age and had similar interests, although I felt they said that to keep their jobs. </p><p>Desdemona, my soul sister, and handmaiden hooked her arm with mine. "Some of the guests look quite handsome, do you tonights the night?" she whispered. </p><p>I chuckled, "Perhaps, but don't get your hopes up." </p><p>"Well," she looked around cautiously, "the supreme leader might be here tonight."</p><p>I gasped. There was no way the Supreme leader would ever visit our infinitesimal planet. </p><p>"That's rubbish," Phelia chimed in. She was a bit older than the other maidens. Phelia was married and often wore tight-fitting dresses that my unwed counterparts and I envied. She was quite nasty, and I pitied the poor soul that married her.</p><p>"Frankly, I don't care. I'm not getting engaged unless  I'm in love. I've never met him, so even if he did show up, I would not say yes!" I explained</p><p>My women went back to chattering amongst themselves after that quip, but Desdemona stayed quiet.<br/>
I squeezed her arm "What wrong, Des?"</p><p>"What if he does come tonight? I've heard he reads minds. What if he finds out my sister is part of the resistance-" I cut her off.</p><p>"Des, you worry too much. Even if he does show up, he won't find out, I promise. Now let us figure out what I'm going to wear."</p><p> </p><p>Dressing was somewhat difficult without anybody allowed to help me. I had to tie my dresses myself. It took quite a long time to master it, but now I could tie my dresses in two minutes tops. I chose a loose-fitting blue gown that flared out at my waist. The bodice was adorned with golden crystals. Unfortunately, it was tight-fitting, so I had to wear a cloak to cover it. The cloak made me look like an Opee Sea Killer. I felt hideous. Part of me wanted to show off my body, and another wanted nothing more to hide. I just want to feel comfortable in my skin for once. A rasp at the door took me out of my thoughts.</p><p>"One moment," I responded, swiftly pulling on my cloak. </p><p>Desdemona peeked in, "You have to see this," she said, voice trembling.</p><p>I exited the bathroom, quite confused. She escorted me to the window where the rest of the maidens crowded. They made way for me to move through. The window looked down to the hangar. The rain still pattered on the window. It was hard to see, but a sleek black ship was landing. On the surface, there was nothing special about the vessel. Then I saw it.  The crest of the First Order painted on the side.</p><p>"No," I shuddered. "Why are they here?'' my mind wandered to my father. He spoke of some prominent figureheads joining us for my birthday. Curse the maker, what was he thinking? A knock on my bedroom door brought me out of my stupor again. Tarrik walked in.</p><p>"I have to go," he said, hugging me briskly before grabbing Desdemona's hand. He held her hand tightly "We'll hide out in the safehouse, can you call my comm when the coast is clear?" I nodded gingerly.</p><p>"Anything to keep my family safe. Please be careful." I embraced them both hastily. The rebel safe house was on the farthest outskirts of the capital. My brother created it as a haven for his friends in the rebellion. There was no use for it. </p><p>That was, until now.</p><p> </p><p>My women followed behind me anxiously as we made our way to the hangar. Sabina was waiting with my father. She motioned for me. "What is all of this," I asked shakily.</p><p>She glared at me "Your father is making a deal with the supreme leader," she paused to rub his arm as if trying to prove something, "They want to build a base here and mine for kyber crystals in the east." she continues.</p><p>Kyber crystals, but what for? I stood by patiently as I watched my father approach the ship. A gaggle of Stormtroopers exited. They were scarier than the ones Tarrik had shown me. A scowling ginger man exited after that. He shook my father's hand and muttered something as he stepped aside. And there he was—the devil in disguise. </p><p>The supreme leader stepped out of the ship with heavy footsteps. The booming of his boots seemed to halt time. I felt the sudden urge to cry. A murderer was standing just a few feet away from me. What if he was reading my thoughts? Would I think it? Shit, just think about the party.</p><p>As my father greeted the supreme leader, the stormtroopers marched my way. Their feet in perfect time. Thump, thump, thump. The syncopated rhythm planted a pit anxiety in my stomach—Thump, thump, thump. I felt dizzy. I knew what was coming. Really? Not now! What sent me over was the reflection of light that bounced off their armor.</p><p> </p><p>"And then The senator takes the gun, pew pew pew! And Skywalker takes the Reek to rescue her, and Obi-Wan cuts up the Acklay, and they escape with the clones! </p><p>"Yay! Tell me more Tarikky!" Iduna  squeeled.</p><p>Tarrik flashed a toothy grin, "You have to go to bed, Duna, you know how dad gets." Iduna crossed her arms and pouted.</p><p>"I want another story! I want to know about the Jedi and the clones and the battles!" she cried. "I wanna know! What happened to them?"</p><p>Tarrik tried to quiet her, but it was too late. Blakean burst through the door. His hair was disheveled, and his eyes were dark and stormy. </p><p>"Dad, I'm sorry it was my fault, I was telling her stories and I," the King grabbed his son's ear and dragged him out of the room.</p><p>"Go to your room, you're not at fault." he slammed the door in Tarrik's face. He turned to Iduna. He looked like an animal ready to kill. The King drew closer to the small girl. "I work all day to keep you and our people safe, happy, and protected." he paused to pick up a doll that Iduna had left on the floor he promptly tossed it into the fire that Tarrik had lit. "All I ask is that you shut up when I go to sleep!"</p><p>Iduna's head hung low, tears brimming her blue eyes. This sent the King into a deep-seated rage. "Stop crying, you ugly bitch!" he yelled, throwing her into her full-length mirror. The light of the fire reflected off of the broken mirror and burned into her eyes. Blood began to seep through her clothes.</p><p>"I'm sorry, dad!" she gasped, trying her hardest not to cry. She could make out the syncopated rhythm of her heart. She bet her father could hear it too. The scars he made would never heal. The wounds would last a lifetime. The King turned on his heel to walk. Before he left, he muttered something that would stay with Iduna for the rest of her life.</p><p>"No one will ever love you, you monster."</p><p> </p><p>I was frozen. Try as I might, I couldn't move a muscle. All I could do was silently cry. The syncopated booming of boots and flash of light seemed to trigger me. Curse my memories. All I want to do if forget the past, but I always manage to remember. My youngest maid Farren saw my plight and tried to ground me. She rubbed my back tenderly. Her family had abandoned Farren, and I sort of took her in as my own. She would make a better princess than I would—loyal, attentive, caring. Sorry to be sappy, but I love these girls!</p><p>"Your Majestys, I am general Hux of the First Order!" said the ginger man. He seemed rather personable for a man of the First Order. The General stared me the eyes and took in a hitched breath. What, was there something on my face?</p><p>He took note of my confusion. "Pardon my staring madame," he stammered, "They said you were beautiful, but I believe that's an understatement!"</p><p>I was taken aback. Who said I was beautiful? Was that a thing people talked about? He took my hand and kissed it suavely. Oh, so he had the moves too!</p><p>I took my hand back and curtsied slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, General Hux. Welcome to our humble planet." he nodded and turned back the Ren and his knights. They marched together in perfect formation. My father trotted alongside, trying to make conversation with the Supreme leader.</p><p>"And this is my lovely wife!" he said with an adoring smile. </p><p>A modulated voice spilled from Rens mask, " I assume then that you are Iduna,"<br/>
The modulator made it difficult to tell whether it was a statement or a question. I just nodded and bowed to him timidly.<br/>
"I've heard a great many things about you, princess." he continued. What is that supposed to mean?<br/>
Gods, he was intimidating.  He held out his hand for me to shake. I looked to my father; he just glared back as if to tell me to take it. I slowly took his gloved hand. He gripped my hand forcefully. Is it normal to tremble this much?</p><p>So he's found you?</p><p>"Pardon?" I questioned, looking to my ladies. They looked puzzled. I thought they had said something to me. Huh, odd? The supreme leader promptly let go of my hand and turned his back to me. Was it something I said?</p><p>Sabina clapped her hands, "Let's go start this celebration then, shall we?"</p><p>My parents and the First Order men walked on while my women stayed behind with me.</p><p>A chorus of lustful comments about the supreme leader was spoken behind me. Farren made her way toward me. She handed me a piece of cloth to wipe away the tears that had begun to spill again. I smiled despite myself.</p><p>"Will you be alright, my lady?" she asked, gently hugging me. </p><p>I chuckled through my tears, "Yes, I will. Are you sure none of you said anything earlier?" she shook her head.</p><p>Farren stepped away to regroup with the other girls, "We were too stunned to talk madame." </p><p>Who was that? It was a woman's voice, but I don't know whose. Was it my imagination? Am I crazy? Well, of course, I'm slightly mad, but really. Enough of stupid questions, it's time to dance!</p><p>The band (courtesy of my father) was at top volume. The elites of the galaxy dance and laughed around me. I, for one, didn't feel the same level of jubilation. All I wanted to do was dance with my brother. Then Mr. Lampshade Mask walks in like he owns the place. Well, I guess now he does own the place. The fact of the matter is, I was miserable.  </p><p>A pair of hands covered my eyes.<br/>
"Guess who" came a honeyed voice. I smiled, turning around to see my cousin. Caius was a few years younger than me. He and his family were First Order sympathizers. We usually got along apart from the occasional battle of wits. He was a charming young man, even though his views were wrong.<br/>
"Happy birthday, sleemo!"</p><p>"Really, insulting me on my birthday Caius?"</p><p>"Aww, can't handle a little teasing? Are you sure you're nineteen?"</p><p>I rolled my eyes and pulled him in for another hug, "I missed you too, Caius."</p><p>He awkwardly hugged me back. His body stiffened and went cold.</p><p>"And who do we have here?" Hux questioned from behind me.</p><p>Caius stood tall "I am Caius Skyff, cousin of Iduna and Tarrik Skyff."</p><p>Hux smirked and looked Caius up and down. "I see, your uncle spoke of you briefly. You're to be a pilot for us hmm?" he questioned </p><p>Caius's eyes lit up. "Indeed, sir, I'm in my tenth year of school." He looked proud of himself. If he hadn't been fighting for the wrong team, maybe I would be proud too. </p><p>Hux made a noise that sounded somewhat like a chuckle. I presume it was hard to laugh with a constant scowl on your face. He turned on his heels to walk away but promptly stopped.<br/>
"If you're still here tomorrow, we can test your skills, but if you fail, you're out." he continued walking back to Ren. I swore he said that they didn't offer second chances. Caius was in shock. I'd never seen the boy so scared. I turned to him and pulled him to the dance floor.<br/>
He began to protest, "You can worry about that tomorrow, but for now, we dance!" I soothed. We swayed to the music tripping over ourselves now and then.  I felt hundreds of eyes on me, burning stares into my back. But alas, who cares? </p><p>As the music slowed Caius and I began walking back to my table. We cracked jokes and made up for lost time. I let down my guard. </p><p>"Oh, where's Tarrik?" Caius asked, looking around. Oh, gods, what was I supposed to say?</p><p>My mind buzzed as I searched for a lie, "He um, uh, couldn't make it!" my words were fumbled. Surprisingly he looked convinced. He nodded and walked off to find some friends from school that had shown up. </p><p>I felt an icy stare from behind me. I knew who it was.</p><p>"Supreme leader, what can I do for you?" I asked curtly. He fiddled with his gloves, perhaps a nervous tick? He sighed and held a hand out.</p><p>"Would you dance with me?"</p><p>Oh my stars, did he just? I went cold. I couldn't get any words out. When I tried to speak, nothing could be heard. I heard a scoff come from the mask.</p><p>"Is it a yes or no princess? You're starting to waste my time."</p><p>I breathed deep and moved toward him. His looming figure sent shockwaves up my spine.<br/>
"I will dance with you on one condition,"</p><p>"Enlighten me, your majesty," he said with a hint of annoyance.</p><p>I internally rolled my eyes and stepped closer again. The gap between us is only centimeters now. Just say it stupid!<br/>
"I will only dance with you if you take off the mask."</p><p>A chuckle of sorts came from the mask. The Supreme Leader took off his gloves in an unintentionally seductive manner. My cheeks were flushed I'm shore. He put his hands up to the sides and began to lift it. There was a pause. </p><p>"Is this necessary?" he questioned. I nodded gingerly.</p><p>" I can't dance with someone unless I can see their face, know what they're feeling, thinking." my words seemed to strike a chord with him, he appeared to take in a hitched breath. But after a moment of hesitation, he lifted the mask. </p><p>The hiss emitted from said mask was bone-chilling. My heart was for sure beating out of my chest. I bet he could hear it. Instinctively I closed my eyes in fear of the monster behind.</p><p>Ren snapped his fingers, "Hux!" the modulation had disappeared. His voice was like honey. A toxic, deadly honey.  It was... irresistible. I nervously opened one eye. A mess of soft black hair cascaded around his face. His face. His face! The gods may have well chiseled his features. A scar ran over the side of his face. Something about them humanized him. Behind long lashes, his hazel eyes, we're stricken with emotions I couldn't read. I bet he didn't even know these emotions either. </p><p>"So, are we dancing or what?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Eccedentesiast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dancing, crying, family drama?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but whatever!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eccedentesiast: A person who hides behind a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deep down, I hope that his palms were sweating because he was nervous. In all reality, it was probably his gloves. His hands engulfed mine. There was no warmth behind his touch; no emotion. It's a weird sensation. Holding hands with someone you don't know? Maybe it's just me, but it was awkward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped pulling me along when we reached the center of the floor. I felt the glares around us. To say I was uncomfortable was an understatement. His eyes, ridden with confusion, stared me down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, am I leading, or are you?" I asked, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. My question brought him out of his mind. Roughly, he grabbed the hand that was by my ear. He returned the piece of hair to its original spot. Then swiftly, he moved my other hand to his hip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaned into me, " I lead princess," I gulped at his words, "I always lead."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was rather good at dancing, although his moves were somewhat robotic. It was those damn eyes, though. They continued to stare into my soul. I don't believe he entirely realized what he was doing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is something wrong, sir?" I asked quietly. Some part of me hoped he didn't hear me. He once again was brought out of his stupor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" he questioned, cocking his head slightly. He scoffed, "You mean the staring," he stated. He brought me in closer to him. I could almost feel his heartbeat(not because he was nervous, right?). "You're just," he paused, looking for the right words, "very hard to read."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well then stop trying, I'm not a holopad," I joked. He let out a breath, like when something is funny but not funny enough to laugh. We whirled faster as the band picked up speed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An awkward silence hung over us for a while. We whirled faster as the band picked up speed. His movements were less robotic now and more relaxed. Did the joke loosen him up, or is he just tired of me? I decided it was best just to let it go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spun me around, "You're quite the dancer princess," </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckled nervously, "Why thank you, Supreme Leader!" he seemed to miss the fact that I was tripping over my own feet. I hate these stupid heels!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's Kylo Ren, or just Kylo to you, missy," He said smoothly. If I didn't have standards, I would be whipped about now. He continued, "Where did you learn to dance?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, my brother taught me," I shouldn't have said that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo's grip tightened on my hand "And where is he this evening?" he knew something was up. I searched for an acceptable answer in my head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He, uh, had business to do, urgent stuff.." Oh, gods, I'm a kriffing idiot!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled smugly, "What was his business?" he had to ask that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I- uh don't know," I said, glancing down to avoid his eyes. To divert his attention, I asked, "Where did you learn to dance?" he thought about his answer for a second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That was... it doesn't matter. It was lifetimes ago, with someone I don't know anymore." he let go of me and began to walk away. "Thank you for the dance, Iduna. I should head back to speak to your father." He was gone just like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe I shouldn't have brought that up, but how am I supposed to know what triggers him. My head began to pound, an anxiety-induced migraine. This night can't get any worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Caius stumbled to my side with a drink. Why do I always speak too soon? I looked him up and down; he was very drunk. "Woah there, cuz, how much have you drank?" I asked, snatching his glass away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He whined, "I've barely had anything, Tarrik."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm Iduna, you idiot," I chuckled. He rubbed his neck sheepishly and muttered a swear under his breath. He was a sloppy drunk. Imagine if you will, a space slug in the shape of a human. I threw my arm over his shoulder " How about we get you to your room."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We said our goodnights to the family. The party wouldn't last much longer, so I thought it would be a good idea to get out before the rest. Caius and I stumbled our way to the guest room. I threw his limp body onto the bed and started to tuck him in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He giggled and caressed my face, "I think you're sexy" I stopped what I was doing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude, we're cousins! That's disgusting." I turned to leave, but he held a firm grip on my arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're not cousins, didn't you know?" he asked with a slight slur in his speech.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I wrestled myself out of his grip. "You're drunk, and you're crazy. Now go to bed, you sick fuck!" I glared at him as I walked away, for real this time. I began to shut the door when I heard him say it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You have blue eyes." he teased. "You're the only person in your 'family' that has blue eyes. Think about it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I thought about it. Memories and faces of the eyes I knew well. None of them, not a single person that I called family, had blue eyes. It couldn't be real, right? I ran out of the room, sick to my stomach. I searched the halls for a picture, any picture of my mother. She had to have had blue eyes!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After running around for a good fifteen minutes, I remembered. "The library!" I exclaimed. I ran as fast as possible through the guests that crowded the hall—letting out the occasional sorry as pushed through them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The library. So familiar: now so foreign to me. All the years I spent in here, learning everything I could. All of the research and learning, and I still didn't put it together. The portrait of my mother hung above her favorite corner of the library. I stared deeply into her eyes. Eyes, I didn't know. They stared back at me. Her eyes were almost black. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I panicked. My entire life was a lie. Everyone I thought I knew was now a stranger. Tears brimmed my eyes, and the walls seemed to cave in. I once again began running, not caring that my shoes and hairpieces fell off. I needed to get out of there and then...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>SMACK</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I fell into the arms of a tall figure. I couldn't make them out for a second (The tears had blurred my vision). The person stood me up gently and held onto my face. I felt an angry aura about him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>General Hux kept me steady, " Are you alright, your majesty?" a hint of genuine concern in his voice. I shook my head and gasped for as much air as I could. He looked around to make sure nobody could hear and or see us. "Here, why don't we go outside, hmm?" he held me up and began to walk me to the palace garden. The fresh air began to calm me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We sat down on the grass, quiet for only a few moments. "Why are you helping me? I questioned. He didn't strike me as the warm and friendly type.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean? Can't I just help somebody?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I tried to search for words "No no no, I just mean, you're with-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The First Order," he finished. He scoffed, "You know, sometimes I wish that wasn't the first thing people assumed about me. I'm evil or whatever."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then it hit me. " You're broken, aren't you," I stated. The General's eyes widened in shock. I knew the look in his eyes; years of trauma and hurt. At that moment, I felt something connect the two of us: a shared experience, and bond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know how it is; you know what they say," I spoke inching closer to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He twiddled his thumbs, sheepishly, "It takes one to know one." he sighed. I saw the memories flood back into his head. The pain and anger, the emotions I knew too well. "It was my father," he said after a moment, "I was his but... not his wife's if you understand what I mean."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was an illegitimate son, a bastard child. A new reality I too faced. He stood up and began to pace the garden. " He never let me forget that he hated me and that I wasn't good enough. But look at me now, huh! A shell of the man I could have been! I could have been so much more, I-" he stopped. I could feel his urge to cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I felt the urge to continue my sobbing, but I suppressed it. " My father too, he- he's pretty much the same way. Except I don't think that I'm his." before I could continue the unmistakable sound heavy boots, marching in sync. A modulated voice rang through the garden.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"General Hux, I've been looking for you," Ren commented angrily. "I told you this wasn't a mission to be distracted on." Hux walked toward him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The girl needed help; I took her out here. That is all. Now, what do you need?" the change in his tone was astronomical. It was like he was two different people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren motioned for him to fall in line, "The king requests our presence. He means business, now let's go." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, they were gone. I sat alone amongst the exotic flora and fauna. I once again felt the tears well up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Boy, are they scary, eh?" came a hushed voice from behind me. Tarrik peeked his head out of a bush. His hand covered my mouth to stifle my scream. He pulled me into the bush with him, only letting go once I had calmed down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gods Tarry, you were supposed to hide until I commed you," I said, hitting his shoulder as hard as I could (playfully, of course). He chuckled and punched me back. I suppose I deserved it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I got bored, and it's cold in the bunker," he said, shimmying his way out of the bush. I followed suit. Before I could even ask the question, he shushed me. "Des decided it would be best to get off-world for the time being; she's with my friends at an undisclosed location for the time being. All that matters is that she and I are safe." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I began to wind down. As long as my one true friend is safe, everything will be okay. Tarrik finally noticed my tear-stained cheeks. He pulled me in for a hug and asked if I was alright. "I'm fine, I just, I know the truth." he looked confused for a moment before it hit him. I sniffled a little, "you're not my real brother, are you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped back from the embrace and stared me down. It was as if his heart shattered into a billion pieces. "Iduna, how- how could you say that. I am you brother through and through, and we share the same blood, we have the same hair, we,"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Our eyes Tarrik!" I screamed. I started to hyperventilate at my outburst. He once again pulled me in for a hug, only tighter and more passionate this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Duna, we are brother and sister. We have the same mother, the same blood. We just don't share the same father. And I mean, I can't blame mom. Dad's a no-good two-faced, and you know what I won't go into specifics. All you need to know is that you are my blood, family, and best friend, no matter what." He kissed my forehead and held me as close as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>We snuck back to my room; the risk of Kylo seeing Tarrik was too high. We managed to make it without being noticed. Within seconds of hitting my bed, I passed out (dress and all). I felt the soft warmth of my blankets caress my skin as Tarrik pulled them over me. I tried to thank him, but the darkness and comfort of sleep took over me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>You must return him to us. Bring back the boy. There is much conflict in him, but I've seen his future. It is bright. He will be one with the light again. You must begin to convert him once you wake. You must stay strong, for I won't always be there to guide you, but of course, I'm only a dream away. Iduna, you are the second coming of the chosen one. Return him to the light, and there will be balance once again.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When I awoke, Tarry lay next to me, still asleep. He had stayed with me all night. He had used my cloak as a blanket to cover himself; I assumed that he didn't want to ask me where they were. He was too kind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sat up as quietly as possible, but my stirring woke him up. "Hey, you're finally awake." I giggled. He was still mostly asleep; his eyes barely opened. "Are you feeling any better?" he said, yawning. I sighed, I told him about my dreams, glossing over the weird Kylo one.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I jumped out of bed. "Well, we better get some breakfast, huh?" Tarrik groaned, asking for a few more minutes. I rolled my eyes and dragged him out of bed. For a man who is always on the run, he sure is weak!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We walked to the private dining room to keep out of sight of the bucket heads. The palace seemed to be abuzz. I felt everyone eying me down. I just brushed it off as me still being dressed up from last night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So I don't understand, there's practically no Kyber Crystals here. Why would they even try to mine for it?" Tarrik asked, shoveling his food down his throat. Honestly, I didn't know, but I chalked it up to greed. All the First Order wanted was power. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few of my ladies bustled into the room, and their faces were a mix of excitement and nerves. "Good morning Miss Skyff! Or should I call you Mrs. Empress of the First Order?" Phelia chirped, hugging me from behind. Odd considering she hates me most of the time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" my ladies giggled around me. Then they realized I was serious. What in the force is going on? They threw glances to each other, silently deciding who would explain. Phelia spoke again, telling me to prepare myself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're getting married, Iduna..." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>